Uncle Dummy
Uncle Dummy is the 21th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 125th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve try to convince Mr. Gus that his ventriloquist dummy is alive. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Leo Minor Characters *Baby *Talk Show Host *Evil Lamp *A. Mateur *Laura Lane *Kid Cousin *Mart Mart Floor Associate *Cool Kid 2 *Nerd Boy 2 *Remo *Tony Peperoni *Eric *Henry *Tanning Salon Lady *Nameless Man with Buck Teeth *Nameless Woman with Sunglasses *Larry Big Shirt *Adam *Mary *Bobby *Bobby's Mom *Basketball Player *Nameless Long Kid *Cop *Frankenstein (Mentioned) *Samantha *Production Man Plot Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are playing a racing video game on the TV, Uncle Grandpa tells him to slow down or he'll get pulled over, Pizza Steve tells him that it's a video game, a cop bursts through the RV and gives Pizza Steve a ticket for doing 200 in a 35 and whacks him with his night stick. Mr. Gus changes the TV to see what's on, he changes to a talk show that announces it's new talent show segment where the audience will be able to show off their tricks and become a star, Uncle Grandpa asks Mr. Gus if they can try out and Mr. Gus tells him that he already knows it. Pizza Steve will use his speed cycle, Uncle Grandpa is going to eat hot dogs, Mr. Gus tells them to wait to see what he has planned, he digs through the chest and he finds Frankenstein juice he says it's dangerous and some of it drops onto a lamp and it bites his leg, he kicks it away and it escapes the RV. Mr. Gus puts the Frankenstein juice on the edge of the chest and he finds what he's looking for, he finds his ventriloquist dummy Leo. Pizza Steve is telling if he's serious enough to bring that creepy doll to the show, Mr. Gus mocks Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa wonders how he knows him and believes the doll to be evil. Mr. Gus decides to sing Mary had a little lamb but he fails, Pizza Steve says he's done seeing enough disappointments for the night and decides to head onto bed, he tells Uncle Grandpa to come, Mr. Gus tells them that they're just jealous that he has a real shot at winning the talent search. He puts Leo back into the chest and the Frankenstein juice drips onto him and he becomes alive. In the morning, Uncle Grandpa sees that his hot dogs have been destroyed and are everywhere in the kitchen, he then becomes depressed and screams WHY! and tries to bring the hot dog back to life and after giving mouth to mouth, Uncle Grandpa pulls out a pepperoni and wonders who with pepperoni could've done this. Pizza Steve enters the kitchen and sees that his speed cycle has been totaled, he sees a not signed by Uncle Grandpa telling him that he fixed his bike. Uncle Grandpa tries to confront Pizza Steve until he pounces on him and they both begin to fight. They come to their sense and realize they didn't do anything to each other, Pizza Steve points out the ventriloquist dummy's bow tie on the hot dog and they see Leo run downstairs, they figure that he's been messing with them this whole time and that he really is evil and they both chase after it. The two then enter Mr. Gus' room to tell him that the dummy's alive and they see Leo next to Mr. Gus, they then decide to beat it up only to hit Mr. Gus instead, Mr. Gus angrily wakes up and Uncle Grandpa tells him the dummy is alive and trying to destroy them all, Mr. Gus points out that Leo has been on his night stand lifeless than ever, they tell Mr. Gus that Leo ruined their acts and Mr. Gus believes that they're just scared that he's going to win the audition and that they're trying to trip him up. Uncle Grandpa tries to explain but Mr. Gus cuts him off to tell him to try to win fair and square like everyone else. At the auditions, a lady is singing about how she loves ham and the judge tells her that they'll call her if they need her, she get mad saying how she left Kansas City for this. Mr. Gus is called in next and he tries to introduce himself and the judge tells him to just start, Mr. Gus then begins his act and when he tells his first joke with Leo, the judge tells him to stop right there, Mr. Gus thinks he did something bad until the judge tells him that he did something amazing and that it's most amazing routine he's seen in his entire career and he tells Mr. Gus that he'll be headlining on the show tonight and Mr. Gus is excited. He tells Leo that they did it and that he knew he had it in them and laughs. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve arrive to Mr. Gus dressing room with flowers, they then see Leo say that once they get on stage, he's going to chop Mr. Gus's head off. Uncle Grandpa tells him that Leo's not going to get away with this and begins to charge at him before Mr. Gus holds them back and wants to know what's going on, Pizza Steve points to Leo and Mr. Gus only sees Leo rest innocently, Uncle Grandpa explains that Leo threatened to kill him and Mr. Gus tells them that this is his chance to be on TV and he doesn't want them to ruin it for him, he moves them out of his way and tells them to stop being so jealous. Uncle Grandpa tries to stop him and he yells LEAVE ME ALONE! and slams the door. The talk show host tells the audience that he's got a great show for them and introduces the newest and rawest talent they've had for a very long time, Mr. Gus can't wait to knock them out, the talk show host then introduces Mr. Gus and Leo. Mr. Gus greet the audience and he tells Leo to say hi, Leo directly tells Mr. Gus that he has a better idea and tells him to try and not to loose his head, Leo proceeds to try and cut off Mr. Gus's head and Mr. Gus needs help, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve then decide to go help him. Uncle Grandpa punches Leo with his eyes in retaliation for his hot dogs and Pizza Steve douses him with grease for his speed cycle. Uncle Grandpa pulls out his laser hammer and he shoots the curtains behind Leo and they get on fire, Pizza Steve tells Leo to add a little spice to his life and proceeds to drink hot sauce and torch Leo with his breath. The audience gasps and Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve continue to beat Leo up, Mr. Gus sees that Leo was trying to destroy them and the audience leaves the building and the talk show host tries to cut to commercial. Leo comes out from the fire melted and tells them that this is not the last time they'll see him as he threatens to see them in their dreams and he burns up. Uncle Grandpa knew that thing was evil and high fives Pizza Steve, he tells Mr. Gus to not worry as Leo won't be able to touch a scale on his pretty head ever again. Mr. Gus apologizes for doubting them and thanks them for saving his life, they then celebrate for being friends. The talk show host tells them that they ruined his whole show and tells them to get out and they're banned from ever coming again. In the RV, the talk show host has his show on the air again and he introduces Laura Lane and she continues to sing about ham. Trivia *This episode's quote is "What's that terrible smell!". *The game Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve play at the beginning of the episode resembles "Pole Position". *The cop from Bad Morning makes an appearance. *The cop that whacks Pizza Steve with his night stick is an example of police brutality seen in today's news. *The talk show that appears in the episode seems to be a parody of the "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" on NBC. **The talk show host resembles him and the network it's on MBC. *Leo is an obvious parody of Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps. *Frankenstein juice is seen in this episode, it also gives an ability that was never shown before which is to turn something evil and not just alive. *This episode shows that Mr. Gus was a ventriloquist. *Leo coming out from the fire and melting was a reference to "The Terminator". *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve trying to explain to Mr. Gus that Leo is evil. **Mr. Gus telling jokes as Leo. **Mr. Gus believing that the guys are just jealous at him. **Laura Lane singing about ham. **The talk show host introducing someone. *Errors: **When Leo sits on the nightstand in Mr. Gus' room, his bow tie is back on. **The audience changes seats multiple times, and Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve's empty seats were filled in by some people. ***There are multiple clones of Mary, Larry Big Shirt, Eric, and Adam in the audience. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4